Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW015
Treść -Witaj Himiko. - -... Witaj ... Ghetsis... -Miło Cię znów widzieć. -Mi nie. -Odpowiedziała zdenerwowana. -Hmm, nie dziwie ci się. Wkońcu prawie co każde spotkanie zabieram ci moc. Bywa... Dziewczyna już miała go kopnąć, ale sługusi Plasmy trzymali ją tak mocno, że nie zdołała się ruszyć. Jedynie szarpała się. -Hehe! Twoja chęć walki Himiko jest zabawna w takiej sytuacji -Jakiej "sytuacji"? -Dowiesz się wkrótce. Wyprowadzić ją z tąd! -Krzyknął do podwładnych. 2 męszczyzn z trudem wyprowadziło Himiko na zewnątrz. Ghetsis jeszcze przez chwilę został w środku. -Lorite, Colress, maszyna gotowa? -Tak -Odezwał się profesor. -Lorite?! Co ty robisz? Dziewczyna, podobna do Himiko, klęczała przy Zoroark. Miała na sobie długą czerwoną bluzke bez wzorków i czarne spodnie. Nosiła również długi kitel. -... Hę? Nie, nic już ide. -Wstała i podbiegła do Ghetsisa. -Katie, zbierz paru ludzi i weźcie Zoroark na statek. -Tak jest! A co z tymi ludźmi? -Nie są mi potrzebni. Możecie zrobić z nimi co chcecie. -Męszczyzna wychodzi. Na zewnątrz było bardzo chłodno i ciemno. Deszczowe chmury zasłoniły całe pogodne jak do tąd niebo. -Na statek z nią! -Krzyknął. Z daleka było o jaki statek chodzi. Wielki drewniano-stalowy okręt. Sługisi P razem ze zniewolną Himiko poszli w jego kierunku. Po chwili weszli na wpełni zmechanizowany statek, na którym roiło się od gruntów Plasmy. -Pod pokład z nią! I zabierzcie jej torbę! -Tak jest! -Odpowiedzieli. W tym samym czasie dwaj pozostali sługusi P zastanawiali się co zrobić z trenerami, trenerkami i ich pokemonami, którzy zostali w centrum Pokemon. -Hej! Co my z nimi zrobimy? -A bo ja wiem? Najchętniej załatwiłbym ich i z głowy! -Chcesz powibijać ich jak psy?! -A czemu nie? Nasz Pan dał nam wolną rękę. Możemy zrobić z nimi co chcemy. Kiedy dwójka tak sobie dyskutowała w całym pomieszczeniu zapadła gęsta mgła. Wśród trenerów zapanował jeszcze większy niepokuj. Niepotrzebnie, ponieważ po chwili byli wolni a podwładni Ghetsisa leżeli na podłodze. Z pośród mgły wyłoniły się 4 sylvetki. Dwie to kobiety natomiast pozostałe dwie to najprawdopodobniej Pokemony. -Gothitelle, usuń mgłę! -Rozległ się delikatny kobiecy głos. -Gardevoir, Psychika na drzwi. Otwórz je! Obie panie były bardzo ładne. Jedna miała piękne złociste włosy i pomarańczowe oczy. Ubrana była w błękitną bluzkę z bufiastymi rękawkami. Nosiła też białą spudnicę z przywiązanym żółtym fartuchem. Druga, różowowłosa o kasztanowych oczach. Różowy fartuch miał zawiązany w pasie na białej sukience. Dla ozdoby miała też zielone poncho. -Szybko! Uciekajcie! -Krzyknęła. -Zabierzcie swoje Pokemony i uciekajcie. Obie zachowywały się bardzo pważnie i dorosło. -A wy na co czekacie? -Powiedziała do Leyli i Cressa. -Bez Himiko nigdzie się nie ruszamy! -Oznajmiła stanowczo Leyla -Himiko... to wasza znajoma?! -Krzyknęły jednocześnie -Tak. Znacie ją? -Dodał Cress. -Ehhh... Tak. To długa historia, choć mniejsza o to. Musimy jak najszybciej jej pomóc.-Powiedziała blądwłosa. Cała czwórka wybiegła z centrum i pobiegli w kierunku statku Plasmy. Okrętu pilnowała cała masa straży, ale Gardevoir oraz Gothitelle za pomocą Psychiki wyrzuciły ich od oceanu. Kładką łączącą statek z lądem weszli na łajbe. Od razu przywitał ich Ghetsis, który chyba spodziewał się ich wizyty. -Anethea, Concordia, jak miło mi Was tu gościć! Nawet wzięłyście ze sobą wsparcie. Hahaha! Jakie to słodkie! Pojmać ich! -Krzyknął. Podwładni powoli podchodzili do grupki, ale Gardevoir i Gothitelle nie pozwoloły na to. Również Oshowott i Panpour dodali swoje. Gruntsi leżeli nieprzytomni na podłodze. -ZORRROOARKK!!!! -Nagle z nieba spadła Zoroark. Dziwne było to, że na głowie miała małą bandanę z czerwonym kryształkiem, ale dziwniejsze było to że zaatakowała Gardevoir i Gothitelle. Niezdolne do walki, leżały na ziemi. -Zoroark, co ty robisz?! -Spytała zmartwiona właścicielka Gardevoir. -Zorrrr..! -To co jej każe! -Powiedziała... Himiko, albo osoba do niej podobna. Trzymała swego rodzaju pilot. -Lorite! -Odezwała się Concordia, a Zoroark stanęła obok dziewczyny "Himikopodobnej" -No no! Jeszcze Himiko i Natural, i mamy spotkanie rodzinne! -Nie jesteśmy rodziną! W tym czasie prawdziwa Himiko znajdowała się w jakimś labolatorium. Stała w sporej przeźroczystej kapsule, do której było przemocowanych wiele kabli i kabelków. Jej torba była na stoliku obok prof. Coleressa, który aktualnie robił coś na komputerze, który zajmował całą ścianę. -Czego wy znów odemnie chcecie? -Zapytała, opierając się o ścianke kapsuły. -A jak myślisz? -Odpowiedział ironicznie. -Hmm, no tak... choć i tak tego nie mam. -Taaa, jasne. Niby dlaczego Arceus Ciebie wziął do zamku legend? Bo masz moc, o której on sam może tylko pomarzyć! To dlatego wolał mieć cie pod kontrolą, żebyś zbytnio nie narozrabiała -Aham, już to widze. -Nie musisz tego widzeć, wystarczy że to masz. -Skoro przez taki szmat czasu ta "energia" nie dawała o sobie znaku, to niby czemu Ty masz coś o tym wiedzieć? -Zapytała nieco poddenerwowana. -Bo ja znalazłem punkt łączący ciebie z energią smoka. -Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? -To co skrywasz pod chustą na szyji, to nie jest zwykłe znamie rodzinne. -Dziewczyna lewą ręką łapie się za szyje. - To pieczęć energii smoka. -Haha! Śmieszny jesteś! To TYLKO znamię!! -To dlaczego ukrywasz je przed całym światem? -Alby ci współcześni ludzie nigdy niepołapali się kim jestem! Poza tym, jak niby byś chciał odebrać tę "moc"? -Wiesz długo na tym myślałem. -Męszczyzna podchodzi do kapsuły, w której była Himiko -I wkońcu doszło do mnie jakie to proste. Aż dziw że sama na to nie wpadłaś! To takie proste! -Nie wpadłam na co? -Zapytała coraz bardziej zaniepokojona, ale i zaciekawiona. -Dowiesz się... W międzyczasie Cress i Leyla potajemnie wymknęli się z pogawędki rodzinnej. Znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu z Drakaiem. Miał poważniy wyraz twarzy, który zaraz zamienił się w śmiech. Leyla i Cress przestraszyli się jeszcze bardziej. -Me! Me! Mew! -Nagle wielki shiny Drakai, zamienił się w słodziudkiego shiny Mew. -C-C-C-r-ress! T-To SHINY MEW!! -Dziewczyna od razu podeszła do stworka. Cress jeszcze nie mógł uwieżyć w to co widział. -Meeew. -Mew podleciał do chłopca i... zdzielił go z liścia. Dopiero to tym się otrząsnął. -Na Arceusa! To Shiny Mew!! -Krzyknął z opuźnieniem. Dopiero wtedy zaczął się mu uważnie przyglądać. Stworek miał na sobie mały naszyjnik. - -Pomyślał Cress, do którego doszło z kim może mieć doczynienia. -Mew, moge zadać Ci pytanie? Mała legenda kiwnęła głową na tak. -Czy ty nie jesteś tym samym Mew, który należał do cesarza Unovy? -Meeew! Mew! Eew! Mee! ^^ Na odpowiedź Mew Cress i Leyla pobladli. Himiko to cesarz Unovy z czasów średniowiecza?! -Mew! -Ale jak mamy to zrobić? -Spytali impulsywnie. -Meeew, Mewww! W tym czasie Coloress oraz Lorite próbowali rozbudzić energię, która ponoć drzemie w Himiko. Ghetsis stał obok, a Anethea i Concordia wspólnie z niezdolnymi do walki Pokemonami byli zamknięci w osobnej klatce, pilnowani przez Zoroark. Naukowcy z każdą minutą byli już coraz bliżej swojego celu. -Ile to jeszcze potrwa?! -Krzyczał zniecierpliwiony Ghetsis. -To już końcówka, proszę o cierpliwość! -I tak się wam nie uda! -Krzyknęła Anethea. -Haha! Ciągle w to wierzysz? -Tak! To to! -Krzyknął Coloress. -Ugh! C-Co się dzieje?! -Wrzasnęła Himiko, którą nagle zaczęł wszystko boleć. Przewijała się z bólu. Ledwo brała kolejne oddechy. Z każdą chwilą ból stawał się coraz silniejszy. -Jeszcze 30% 20% 10%... -Meeeeeww!! -Krzyknął stworek wywarzając drzwi. Po wleceniu do środka zabaczył jak jego pani przewija się z bólu. Nie mógł na to patrzeć. Rozwścieczony do granic możliwości zastosował Kule Aury na komputer. Po wybuchu ból ustał. -Nieee! Tak blisko! -Krzyknął Coloress. Mew złowrogo spojżał na Ghetsisa, który również nie był zachwycony jego wizytą. -Mew.... -Warknął pod nosem. Ten jedynie spętał go ze Strzału Nicią i poleciał w strone Himiko. Bez najmniejszych problemów otworzył drzwiczki kapsuły. -Mew? -Spytał, stając obok niej. -M-Mew? -Spytała resztkami sił. -Meew! -Oznajmił przychylnie na nią spoglągając. -Ty draniu, znowu mnie uratowałeś... W tej chwili Zoroark ożyła. Zaatakowała Mew z Cienistego Pazura. -Zoroark znowu ci odwala!? -Krzyknęła Leyla. Lorite manipulowała Zoroark, tak aby pozyła się Mew. Stworzonko wzleciało do góry i bezlitośnie użyło Psychiki na Zoroark. Mimo przewagi typu mrocznej lisicy padła na ziemię po pierwszym ataku Mew, a urządzenie na jej głowie rozpadło się w drobny mak. -Co?... -Zdziwiła się Lorite Cresa oraz Leyla w tym czasie uwolnili Anethea'e i Concordie. -Mówiliście że ten medalion odbierze Mew moc!!! -Krzyczał zdenerwowany Ghetsis. Naukowcy byli bezradni. -Mew! -Powiedział do Himiko, klęcząc znów przy niej. Dziewczyna wyglądała na martwą co wywoło łzy Mew... CDN Słowa od autorki Przyznam się wam że końcówka odc była dociągana bo w dalszej części nie miało by to spujności z treścią i musiałam kończyć. Plusem jest to że mam już troche następnego :D Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 13:36, maj 13, 2014 (UTC) Wystąpili Ludzie *Himiko *Cress *Leyla *Ghetsis *Lorite *Coloress *Gruntsi Pokemony *Zoroark *Mew *Oshowott *Panpour *Gardevoir *Gothitelle *I inne